Alumni Mesummmm
by Lee Ah Ra
Summary: Hyukjae seorang murid kelas 1 sma harus bertemu dengan donghae yaitu alumni dari sekolahnya dan dia seorang pembingbing exkul yang diikuti oleh hyukjae.. /HAEHYUK/ YAOI/
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Eunhyuk

Donghae

Kyuhyun

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Namaku lee hyukjae, dan biasanya orang-orang memanggilku eunhyuk, saat ini aku sedang berada didepan ruang exkul ku, yah aku murid kelas 1 yang baru masuk sekolah SuperJunior, aku menarik napas dan membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Ehmm, datang telat ! Apalagi saat saya memberikan materi" ucap seseorang namja yang berpenampilan sangat rapi dan tatapan mata dingin sekali.

"Emmm, mian hyung saya telat dan saya anak baru yang di exkul ini~" ucapku sedikit takut

Donghae P.O.V

Saat namja berambut blonde ini masuk keruangan exkul kir, aku akuin wajahnya sangat manis, apalagi sepertinya dia sedang ketakutan dan itu membuatnya tambah manis, dan sekarang namja itu mengigit bibir errr~ aku ingin sekali melahap bibir munggil itu sekarang, aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku,

"argg apa yang kau pikirkan lee donghae" ucapku dalam hati

"Emm baiklah kau boleh duduk !" Perintahku dengan tegas

Akhirnya aku melihat namja blonde itu duduk disebuah bangku yang kosong.

Author P.O.V

Akhirnya selesai juga acara ngumpul exkul kir tersebut, dan murid-murid pun bersiap untuk pulang, tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berbicara.

"Oh iya, siapa namja blonde tadi yang telat? Jangan pulang dulu aku ingin memberi hukuman kepada kau!" Ucap seorang namja yang tampan

"Maksud hyung aku ? " Tanya namja itu

"Nee kau blonde !" Ucapnya dengan dingin.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan alumni exkul ku, rasanya aku ingin segera berlari dari ruangan ini apalagi saat menyadari tatapan mesum nya. Ruangan pun mulai sepi rasanya aku ingin kabur sekarang dari ruangan itu tapi entah mengapa badanku susah untuk digerakan.

"Ahh kenapa tubuhku berontak untuk digerakan, tuhan tolong selamatkan aku dari namja mesum ini!" Teriakku dalam hati

Lama-lama wajahnya mendekat kewajah ku, aku pun segara menundurkan wajahku, tapi tangannya menahan kepalaku agar aku tidak dapat mundur dari wajahnya.

Donghae P.O.V

Aku mendekatkan terus wajah ku dan wajah namja yang ada di depanku ini, sangat manis saat ia ketakutan seperti ini.

"Tenanglah manis, kalau kau mengikuti semua perintahku, aku tidak akan macam-macam terhadapmu !" Ucapku pelan didepan wajahnya

Wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi sangat tegang, aku pun kembali tersenyum mesum kepada namja manis ini.

"Eemm siapa namamu blonde ?" Ucapku seduktif

"Aaaa Lee hyukjae imnida .. " Ucapnya pelan

"Hhmmm hyukjae, lee donghae imnida.. " Ucapku pelan

Hyukkie hanya diam dan menunduk, sepertinya ia sangat ketakutan.

"Baiklah aku hanya ingin tau namamu. Jaljayo chagi~" ucapku lalu mengelus surai rambutnya dan meninggalnya sendiri di dalam ruangan itu.

Author P.O.V

Wajah hyukjae pun sangat pucat saat itu, hyukjae terdiam sesaat ia sepertinya masih takut dengan donghae itu, entah mengapa ia hanya diam terus tidak beranjak dari ruangan itu. Sampai akhirnya ada seorang yang memasuki ruangan itu, tapi sepertinya hyukjae tidak menyadarinya..

Author P.O.V

Eunhyuk masih belum menyadari ada seseorang yang memasuki ruangan itu, orang itu pun semakin mendekat kearah hyukjae, akhirnya orang itu menepuk pelan pundak hyukjae dari belakang.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku kaget saat ada seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang, aku pun refleks langsung berdiri dan berteriak sangat kenceng.

"Kau berisik sekali si !" Ucap seseorang yang menepukku

Akhirnya aku melihat kebelakang dan ternyata dia adalah ketua exkul ku yang bernama kyuhyun.

"Mian kyu sunbae aku kira kau hantu tadi " ucapku polos

"Babo mana ada hantu di jaman seperti ini" ucapnya sambil menoyor kepalaku pelan

"Aaiiss appo " ucapku protes

"Kau kenapa belum pulang hyukjae ? Ini kan sudah mau malam " tanya kyu

"Ahh nee aku lupa, ini juga mau pulang kok ! " Aku pun tersenyum padanya

Aku segara bergegas meninggalkan sunbae itu, tapi lenganku ditahan olehnya.

"Lebih baik kau pulang bersamaku saja hyukjae!" Ucapnya pelan dan langsung menarik tanganku dan membawanya keluar.

Yah aku sangat mengagumi sosok cho kyuhyun, entah mungkin aku menyukainya.

Donghae P.O.V

Niatnya aku ingin bermain-main dengan namja manis itu, lee hyukjae ! Tapi saat wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat ketakutan, entah mengapa aku jadi tidak berani berbuat aneh-aneh padanya.

Apa mungkin aku tertarik olehnya ? Tapi disatu sisi aku tidak mungkin bersatu dengannya kalau masih ada kibum.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

aku duduk tepat dibangku ku, yang paling belakang dekat dengan jendela, saat ini aku sedang terdiam dan melihat keluar jendala merasakan tiupan angin yang menerpa wajahku, aku memejamkan mataku. Aku tersadar dari lamunan ku saat ada seseorang duduk tepat disampingku, aku menengok kearahnya ia tersenyum sangat manis kepadaku.

"Ah mian apa aku menganggu mu ?" Ucap namja manis itu padaku dan terlihat raut wajahnya yang merasa bersalah padaku.

"Ahh aniya kau tidak mengganggu ku kok, emm lee hyukjae, kau bisa menggilku eunhyuk" ucapku sambil mengulurkan tanganku dan memberikan gummy smile ku.

"Aahh mianhae kalau aku mengganggu mu, kim kibum , kau bisa panggil aku kibum, ah kau anak exkul apa?" Ucapnya sangat lembut

"Ahh nee gwenchana bummie, aku anak kir, kau ? " Ucapku

"Oh kau anak kir, kau kenal dengan lee donghae? Aku anak theater" ucapanya dengan wajah yang sangat senang

Saat itu aku termenung dengan nama yang ia bicarakan, lee donghae alumni yang mesum itu apa dia mengtahui tentang alumni itu.

"Ahh nee aku kenal dengannya" ucapku rada canggung

"Hehe dia tampan yah, keren pula, baik hati juga, dan yang paling penting dia itu namjachigu ku lo hyukkie " ucapnya bersemangat

"Deg" jantungku bedetak lebih cepat saat ia bilang kalau donghae pacarnya.

"Hah kau pacarnya namja mesum itu !" Ucapku polos

"Apa maksudmu namja mesum?" Tanyanya padaku

Yah hyukjae mulutmu kenapa terlalu polos, pabo kau hyukjae.

"Aniya bummie, salah ngomong" ucapku pelan dan langsung berhenti berbicara karena ada guru masuk untuk mengajar.

Author P.O.V

"Teng teng teng" bel pulang berbunyi, murid-murid superjunior sudah banyak yang keluar, ternyata donghae datang ke sekolah superjunior, tiba-tiba ada tangan seseorang memegang lengan donghae dengan manja.

"Hae-ah kau tidak bilang padaku ingin menjemputku ?" Ucap namja itu yang ternyata adalah kibum

"Mian chagi aku kesini tidak ingin menjemputmu, tapi aku ada pertemuan dengan anggota kir" ucap donghae dan mengecup pipi kibum

"Huh hyung selalu saja mementingkan kir " ucap kibum sambil mengembungkan kedua belah pipinya

"Kau jangan seperti anak kecil, sana pulanglah dan hati-hati dijalan" ucap donghae sambil tertawa

Akhirnya kibum pulang dan meninggalkan donghae.

Donghae P.O.V

Aku pun memasuki sekolah ku, ah maksudnya sekolahku dulu, aku melihat sekeliling dan ternyata orang yang aku cari sudah kutemukan, aku menghampiri orang itu, sepertinya ia sedang marah-marah pada kelasnya dan itu membuatnya terlihat seperti orang gila.

"Ahhh pabo, kenapa gak ada yang mau membersihkan kelas hari ini!" Ucap namja itu sambil menendang pintu kelasnya.

Aku memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan berbisik padanya.

"Emm hyukjae, kau tega sekali marah-marah pada pintu" ucapku sambil menjilat pelan daun telingganya

"Yahh kau siapa ! Berani-beraninya berbuat hal tidah bermoral terhadapku" ucap hyukjae keras dan mendorong badanku kencang hingga aku melepaskan pelukanku

Kaget melihat kekuatannya mendorong tubuhku, tapi saat hyukjae melihat bahwa diriku yang melakukannya ia terdiam dan langsung menunduk.

"Kau sunbae, ada apa kemari ? " Ucapnya pelang dan aku kaget saat mendengar suara bergetar.

"Emm mungkin membantumu membersihkan kelas ini !" Ucapku lalu tersenyum

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku kaget mendengan ucapanya membantuku membersihkan kelas katanya, pasti itu hanya akal-akalan namja mesum ini aku harus berhati-hati.

TBC OR DELATE .. ?


	2. Chapter 2

Author yang gak jelas ini balik lagi membawakan kelanjutan FF Alumni mesummm Part 2, mianhae kalau penulisan kurang rapi dan ada Typos

ALUMNI MESUMMMM (PART 2)

CAST : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Kyuhyun, Kibum, serta beberapa penggikutnya (?)

Genre : Romance, NC 15+ maybe

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Saat ini aku sangat takut dimacam-macamkan namja mesum ini, tiba-tiba tangannya memegang pahaku dan bibirnya menciumi pelan pipi mulusku.

" Kau ma..mau apa sunbae… ? " Tanyaku gugup, aku pun menggenggam penghapus papan tulis yang memang sedari tadi aku pegang

" Emm … aku kan sudah bilang ingin membantumu membersihkan kelas ini…" jawab sunbae itu lalu tiba-tiba dia mengelus tangannya yang sedari tadi ada dipahaku, dan juga menjilat pelan pipiku

' Buggghh' Aku reflek memukul wajah Donghae sunbae dengan penghapus papan tulis dengan sangat kencang, aku melihat wajah tampannya menjadi kotor karena bekas papan tulis, wajahnya sangat hitam.

"Haha… emmm…" Aku menahan tawaku karena wajahnya sangat jelek sekarang

Donghae P.O.V

"Aaauuu…" Ringisku pelan jujur pipiku sangat sakit karena penghapus itu, apalagi sekarang Eunhyuk mencoba menahan tawanya karena melihat wajahku yang sangat tampan menjadi sangat kotor.

Aku mulai kesal melihatnya tertawa karena melihat wajah tampanku.

" Berhenti meledekku atau aku akan marah ! " Ucapku dingin

" Hahaha, sunbae kau lucu sekali…" Eunhyuk malah megeluarkan tawanya dengan puas, dan itu membuatku sangat marah lihat saja kau Hyukjae.

" Aku marah padamu Lee Hyukjae !" ucapku dingin dan tegas pada namja manis ini lalu pergi meninggalkan nya.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

" Donghae sunbae, tunggu mianhae…" Teriakku aku membereskan tasku dan bermaksud mengejarnya tetapi dia sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Apa dia benar marah padaku ? aku kan hanya bencanda padanya, ah kalau aku bertemunya lagi aku akan meminta maaf padanya.

Author P.O.V

Esok pagi Eunhyuk datang kesekolah lumayan pagi, saat memasuki sekolah Eunhyuk melihat Donghae sedang mengantarkan Kibum kesekolah.

" Bummie hati-hati yah disekolah, nanti hyung akan jemput kok..." Ucap Donghae

" Nee hyung ... " Ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum manis

" Nee jaljayo Bummie ..." Ucap Donghae lalu, Kibum mencium kilat pipi putih Donghae, Kibum pun langsung kabur karena wajahnya yang menjadi merah.

Dan Eunhyuk melihat kejadian itu semuanya.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

'Jlebb' Kenapa aku tidak ikhlas yah melihat kemesraan Donghae sunbae dan Kibum tadi, ah mungkin aku hanya cemburu karena tidak ada yang memperlakukan ku seperti itu.

" Eunhyukkie..." Teriak seseorang saat aku melihat kebelakang untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilku ternyata itu kyuhyun.

" Eh wae hyung ? " Tanyaku pada Kyuhyun

" Aniya hanya ingin memanggilmu, kajja kita kedalam bersama ..." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil merangkul pundak ku, dan aku senang sekali.

Akupun berjalan bereng dengan Kyuhyun hyung, dan akhirnya aku sudah sampai kelasku aku pun duduk dibangku yang berada paling pojok, dan pelajar pertama dimulai yaitu matematika aku hanya melihat guru menerangkan tapi tidak ada yang masuk diotakku.

' Sentuhannya' ucapku dalam hati sambil memegang pipi nan mulus miliku, aku langsung memukul kepalaku ' Aaiiss kenapa kau Hyukkie malah memikirkan namja mesum itu ' ucapku dalam hati, lalu memfokuskan diri ke guru yang sedang mengajar.

Donghae P.O.V

Saat ini aku sedang berada di tempat kuliahku, dan aku sedang duduk dibangku campus, sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

' Pabo sekali kau Donghae, aakkhh sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukai namja manis itu tapi bagaimana dengan Kibum aku tidak mungkin memutuskannya' pikirku saat itu

" Woi ikan cucut mesum ... ! " Teriak seseorang sambil menepuk bahuku kencang, akupun kaget dan melihat orang yang menepuk bahuku

" Kau Siwon, menggangu saja ... " ucapku sebal kepadanya

" Kau yang diam saja dari tadi pabo, wae ? kau membayangkan tubuh kekasihmu itu yah siapa namanya Kim Kibum kan ? " Tanyanya padaku

" Kau ? jangan sok tau yah kuda ... " Ucapku pergi meninggalkannya

Author P.O.V

'teng...teng...teng' suara bel menandakan bahwa sekolah SuperJunior sudah pulang, dan sekarang ada pertemuan dengan anggota kir.

Semua anggota sudah berkumpul, tetapi rapatpun belum dimulai.

" Kyuhyun hyung mengapa rapatnya belum dimulai ? " Tanya Eunhyuk

" Eumm sabar Hyukkie, kita harus menunggu Donghae sunbae karena dia yang akan memberikan penggumuman..." Ucap Kyuhyun

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Jadi dari tadi aku sudah hampir menunggu 30 menit hanya menunggu dia datang, ternyata dia kalau telat lebih parah dariku.

'Brak' suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar, aku terdiam sambil membuka lebar kedua mataku melihat penampilan Donghae. Yah penampilannya padahal penampilan yang berubah hanya model rambutnya yang berantakan tapi kenapa aku merasa dia sangat tampan.

' Pabo Hyukk...' Aku memukul kepalaku pelan

Akhirnya Donghae sunbae selesai memberi penggumuman, akupun bergegas ingin pulang tapi tanganku ditarik oleh seseorang...

Kira –kira siapa yang narik tangan EUNHYUK ? ayo siapa yang bisa nebak ?

TBC or DELATE ?

Makasih yang udh review sebelumnya


	3. Chapter 3

Author yang gak jelas ini balik lagi membawakan kelanjutan FF Alumni mesummm Part 3, mianhae kalau penulisan kurang rapi dan ada Typos

ALUMNI MESUMMMM (PART 3)

CAST : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Kyuhyun, Kibum, serta beberapa penggikutnya (?)

Genre : Romance, NC 15+ maybe

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Cukup kaget saat tanganku ditarik oleh seseorang, akupun membalikan badanku untuk mengetahui siapa yang menarik tanganku, dan ternyata tanganku ditarik oleh Kyuhyun hyung.

" Eh waeyo hyung ? ada perlu denganku ? " Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihatku, aku cukup heran melihatnya tersenyum

" Emm~ hanya ingin mengajakmu pulang bareng bersamaku, kau pulang sendirikan ? " Aku hanya mengangukkan kepalaku manjawab pertanyaannya

Kyuhyun hyung tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku erat, lalu saat aku melihat kearanya ternyata Kyuhyun hyung juga sedang melihat kearahku dan pandangan kami bertemu.

'Deg' Dadaku bergetar amat kenceng saat tatapan kami bertemu akupun langsung menundukan kepalaku, aku dan Kyuhyun hyung pun keluar dari ruang Kir tapi saat aku melawati pintu untuk keluar rasanya hatiku sangat takut meliahat tatapan Donghae sunbae saat itu. entah apa aku yang melihat tatapannya sepertinya dia sedang kesal pada seseorang tapi entah apa yang dia kesali aku tidak begitu peduli.

Donghae P.O.V

Cukup kesal saat melihat Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun sangat dekat, sebenarnya apa mereka berdua mempunyai hubungan khusus.

' Kalaupun benar mereka berdua mempunyai hubungan, lihat saja akan ku buat agar Lee Hyukjae jatuh cinta pada seorang Lee Donghae ' ucapku dalam hati

Akupun pulang kerumah tapi aku melihat Kibum sudah ada didepan rumahku, yah aku sedang males bertemu dengannya.

" Waeyo Bummie ? ada perlu denganku ? " Aku melihat kearah Kibum dengan wajah males

" Aniya Hae hyung, aku hanya kangen padamu, memang tidak boleh apa kalau aku merindukan namjachiguku ini ? " Aku terdiam mendengar ucapnya sebentar

" Ayolah chagiya, apa kau tidak kasihan padaku aku cape baru pulang dari campus aku ingin istirahat, apa kau tega membiarkan namjachigumu ini cape ? " Ucapku padanya

Kulihat wajah Kibum sedih 'mianhae' tapi kuharap dia mengerti dan segera pergi dari sini, karena aku benar-benar cape dan sedang kesal.

" Ahh nee Hae hyung mianhae aku akan pulang istirahatlah, saranghae..."

" Nado saranghae Bummie..." Ucapku lalu Kibum pulang kerumahnya, akupun masuk kedalm rumahku

Author P.O.V

Hari sudah malem tapi Eunhyuk juga belum tidur, Eunhyuk sedang tiduran ditempat tidurnya sepertinya namja manis ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Disisi lain Donghae juga belum tidur sama seperti Eunhyuk dia juga sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku memejamkan mataku mencoba untuk tidur, tapi saat aku memejamkan mataku terlihat sesosok bayangan namja yang tampan dipikiranku, akupun langsung membuka mata saat melihatnya.

' Akkhh~ dia lagi yang muncul dipikiranku ! apa arti semua ini ? sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada pikiranku ' tanyaku pada diriku sendiri

" Lebih baik kau pergi tidur Hyukjae, besokan ada acara Kir dan harus ngumpul disekolah jam 7 pagi, kitakan mau kehutan mau neliti ..." ucapku pelan lalu aku memejamkan mataku untuk tidur

Donghae P.O.V

' Sampai kapan aku harus pacaran dengan Kibum, tapi aku lebih bodoh yang mau menerima apapun tanpa berpikir, aku kira lambat laun aku bisa mencintainya tapi tidak aku malah mencintai namja lain' Pikiranku sangat kacau kali ini

' Tapi emang aku yang bodoh, aku tidak mencintainya tapi aku menembaknya dan tidak memutuskannya padahal hatiku bukan miliknya...'

Ternyata lelah memikirkan semua ini, akupun memejamkan mata dan mencoba terlepap dalam dunia mimpiku.

Author P.O.V

Sudah jam 7 lewat, dan semua anggota Kir sudah ngumpul disekolah kecuali Hyukjae dan Donghae sepertinya mereka berdua telat karena tidur kemaleman.

" Hyung apa mereka berdua masih lama ? kalau mereka berdua masih lama kita tinggal saja, dan suruh mereka berdua menyusul ke tempat tujuan..." ucap seorang anggota

" Ahh nee kalau begitu kita duluan saja biar Donghae sunbae dan Eunhyuk nyusul berdua, kajja kita berangkat..." Ucap Kyuhyun

Donghae P.O.V

Akupun sudah sampai disekolah ternya sekolah sudah sepi tidak ada anggota Kir lagi, apa mereka pergi duluan tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi teryata ada panggilan dari Kyuhyun.

" Annyeong hyung, mianhae sebelumnya mianhae karena mininggalkan hyung..." Ucapnya

" Nee gwenchana Kyuhyun-ah aku yang salah karena telat, baiklah aku akan segera menyusul kesana..."

" Ahh wait hyung kau bisakan berangkat bareng Eunhyuk masalahnya dia tidak tau tempat ini, aku takut dia kenapa-napa kalau berangkat sendiri...? " Tanya Kyuhyun

" Nee baiklah aku akan berangkat bareng dengannya..." Ucapku lalu mematikan teleponku

Akupun duduk diatas motor menunggu Hyukkie datang, akhirnya dia pun datang.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Akhhh saat Kyuhyun hyung memberi pesan kenomorku kalau aku sudah ditinggalin karena telat aku senanga berarti aku bisa pulang, tapi saat membaca pesannya lagi " Berhubung kau dan Donghae sunbae yang telat jadi kalian berdua berangkat bareng saja, tadi hyung sudah bilang kalau kau ingin bareng dan Donghae sunbae setuju" begitu isi pesannya

Akupun sudah sampai dan melihat namja mesum itu sedang duduk diatas motornya, aku akui hari ini dia sangat tampan tapi saat melihat dia menatapku dengan dingin aku jadi takut padanya.

" Cepat naik kita jadi sangat telat karenamu ! " ucapnya dengan nada dingin

" Nee, mianhae kalau kita telat..." Aku takut sekali dengannya saat ini dia sepertinya masih marah karena masalah penghapus papan tulis itu.

Akupun naik kemotornya, dan kamipun berangkat kehutan tempat kita akan meneliti akhirnya kami sampai dihutan itu. Dan kami benar-benar berpisah dari rombongan, mana dari tadi sunbae mesum ini terus diam, tiba-tiba Donghae masuk kedalam hutan dan mau tidak mau aku mengikutinya masuk sudah hampir 30menit aku mengikuti Donghae sunbae jalan yang lebih parah sepertinya kami kesasar dihutan ini.

" Sunbae kita ini sebenarnya dimana ? jangan bilang kita kesasar ? " Tanyaku padanya

" Memangnya kalau kesasar kenapa ? bukan salahku juga kan " jawabnya acuh

" Ahh nee itu memang bukan salahmu, kenapa aku yang mengikuti kamu ... " Aku pun mulai cape dan berhenti berjalan

" Aku cape gak mau jalan lagi ... " Teriakku aku yakin namja mesum ini pasti tidak akan mempedulikanku dan akan meninggalkanku sendirian dihutan ini

Donghae P.O.V

Menyusahkan namja satu ini mana mungkin aku akan meninggalkannya seperti itu didalam hutan ini, aku berjalan kerahnya dan jongkok membelakanginya.

" Ppali naiklah ... " Aku yakin dia akan menolaknya

" Aniya " Ucapnya pelan

" Huhh kau mau aku meninggalkanmu, kalau kau tidak bisa kembali bagaimana ? dan kalau ada ular disini lalu menggigitmu dan kau mati bagaimana ? " Akupun menakut-nakutinya

" Huwaa ular, aku takut ular..." Dia menaiki pundakku dan berteriak disamping telinggaku

Dasar namja ini mana tubuhnya berat lagi padahal kalau dilihat tubuhnya itu kurus, mana kalau teriak berisik, aku mulai mencoba berdiri dan berjalan sambil menggendongnya disepanjang perjalanan aku hanya diam tidak mengajaknya berbicara.

" Donghae sunbae wae ? dari tadi kau diam saja apa kau marah padaku ? " Tanya namja ini sangat pelan, aku tetap diam tidak menjawab pertanyaannya

" Mianhae kalau membuatmu marah ... " Aku tetap diam tidak menjawab ucapannya

'Deg' Dadaku berdebar pelan saat Eunhyuk memeluk erat leherku dan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku.

" Mianhae sunbae aku merasa bersalah padamu... " Sepertinya dia menahan tangisnya yang ingin pecah

" Nee sudahlah aku tidak akan marah lagi padamu, jangan menangis ..." Ucapku pada pada Eunhyuk

" Cup " Dia mencium pipiku

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku meruntukki diriku yang pabo ini, kenapa aku sangat senang saat dia memaafkanku bahkan dengan refleknya aku mencium pipinya.

Aku langsung menundukkan wajahku, sudah lumayan lama aku digendong oleh Donghae sunbae pasti dia cape menggendongku.

" Donghae sunbae aku sudah tidak cape sekarang kau bisa turunkan aku..." Diapun menurunkan ku

" Huh punggungku mati rasa badanmu berat sekali Hyukkie ..." Keluhnya padaku

" Mianhae aku memang berat, sunbae saja yang sok jago bisa mengendongku ... " Ucapku kesal, tiba-tiba Donghae sunbae mendekatkan diriya padaku dan dia hendak membisikan sesuatu padaku

" Kau tau saat menggendongmu aku merasakan juniormu dipunggungku, ternyata ukuran punyamu pasti imut seperti orangnya yang imut~ " Bisiknya lalu Donghae menjilat daun telingaku

Aku pun memukul kepalanya cukup keras.

" Mesummm ... "

'cupp' Aku terdiam dadaku berdebar sangat kencang saat Donghae sunbae mengecup bibirku sekilas

" Emmm Hyukkie bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu ? " Tanyanya padaku

Akupun bertambah kaget mendengar ucapannya debaran didadaku bertambah cepat, aku hanya terdiam tidak tau harus berkata apa.

TBC ...

Gomawo yang udah baca Review nya yah


	4. Chapter 4

Hai hai Author yang yeppo ini balik lagi #gandengHaeHyuk , mau membawakan Chap ke4 semoga pada suka yah walaupun cerita ini agak ngawur.

ALUMNI MESUMMMM (PART 4)

CAST : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Kyuhyun, Kibum, serta beberapa penggikutnya (?)

Genre : Romance, NC 15+ maybe

Eunhyuk P.O.V

'deg' debaran dadaku tidak karuan saat ini, apa Donghae Sunbae bermaksud menembakku kali ini, entah mengapa perasaanku sangat senang saat ini.

" Maksud Sunbae apa ? " Tanyaku untuk memastikan bahwa Donghae sunbae benar-benar menyukaiku

" Ah apa yang tadi ? ayolah Hyukjae aku hanya becanda padamu, lagi pula aku mempunyai Kibum jadi tidak mungkin aku menyukaimu"

'deg' Rasanya hatiku telah hancur bagaikan di panah oleh sebuah panah oleh ucapnnya, bahkan aku menahan tangisku yang hampir pecah karena ucapan Donghae.

" Ah nee aku lupa kalau kau sudah mempunyai Kibum yang jauh lebih manis dariku..." Aku mengatakan itu sambil mencoba tersenyum, melupakan sakit hatiku karenanya, mulai saat ini aku akan membenci Namja mesum ini dia berhasil membuatku jatuh hati padanya, lalu menghancurkanku begitu saja.

Donghae P.O.V

Aku benar-benar bodoh saat ini, tapi aku tau pasti tadi Hyukjae akan menolakku karena dia bukan menyukaiku melainkan Kyuhyun, dan aku juga harus ingat bahwa aku mempunyai Kibum disisiku dia namjachiguku, dan aku sudah berjanji pada seseorang tidak akan menyakitinya.

Author P.O.V

'DIAM' Saat inilah yang terjadi pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk mereka tidak saling bicara dan akhirnya mereka berdua dapat keluar dari hutan sebelum malam tiba.

" Kajja aku antarkan kau pulang Hyukkie ... " Ajak Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang saat ini sedang menundukan kepalanya

" Aniya Sunbae aku ingin pulang sendiri saja, dan gomawo atas semuanya..." Ucap Eunhyuk lalu pergi meninggalkan Donghae sendiri.

ESOK HARINYA DISEKOLAH EUNHYUK

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku sedang duduk terdiam dibangku ku, lalu datang seseorang dan dia duduk disebelahku aku melihat siapa yang duduk itu ternyata itu Kibum.

" Hyukkie kemaren Bummie dengar kalau kamu sama Hae hyung kesesat dihutan yah ? " Aku langsung meresa males saat Kibum membicarakan Donghae sunbae padaku

" Ah nee untung karena dia aku bisa keluar dari hutan ... "

" Kau tau tidak beberapa minggu ini Hae hyung berubah padaku ... " Ceritanya sambil tersenyum padaku

" Hmmm maksudmu ? "

" Nee dia sekarang sedikit lebih perhatian padaku padahal dulu dia tidak pernah perhatian padaku, yah walaupun perhatiannya Cuma sekedar sering mengantar dan menjemputku kesekolah tetapi tetap saja aku senang ... " Tunggu mereka sudah pacaran lama tapi hanya baru-baru ini Donghae memperhatikannya aneh apalagi dia memperhatikannya dengan cara antarjemput kesekolah.

" Mian aku mengganggu waktu kalian berdua ... " Ucap seseorang disamping mejaku, saat aku melihat siapa ternyata itu Kyuhyun Hyung

" Hmmm Hyukkie aku ingin mengajakmu sebagai pasanganku diacara yang dibuat oleh alumni-alumni Kir, karena aku ketuanya aku disuruh ikut ... "

" Kenapa harus aku, memang hyung tidak punya Namja/yeojachigu ? "

" Aniya, tapi sebentar lagi aku akan mempunyainya ! Apa kau mau menemaniku ? " Tanya sekali lagi padaku

" Nee aku mau memang acaranya dimana ? " Tanyaku pada Kyuhyun Hyung

" Hari minggu di taman kota, jam 10 pagi dan kau jangan sampai telat ! oke ..." Kyuhyun pun pergi meninggalkan ku

Donghae P.O.V

Seperti biasa aku sedang termenung, tapi saat ini aku termenung dikantin campusku aku melihat sekitar kantin lalu memejamkan mataku.

'Deg' Wajah Namja manis itu lagi yang muncul, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya 'Dukk' Seseorang memuluk pundakku agak kencang dan ternyata itu Siwon.

" Kau kenapa ikan ? memikirkan Namjachigumu ? " Tanya Siwon padaku

" Ah kau tahu saja aku sedang memikirkan Kibum, kapan kau dapat pacar ? jangan pacaran dengan kuda peliharaanmu itu mulu ... " Wajah Siwon langsung berubah saat aku menyindirnya

Aku tertawa melihat wajahnya saat ini, aku mengambil ponselku lalu mengetik sebuah pesan pada Kibum.

" Chagiya hari minggu ini kau tidak ada acara kan ? kalau tidak temani aku yah ketaman kota aku ada acara dan mengharuskan bawa pasangan " Itu pesan yang aku kirim pada Kibum

Beberapa saat kemudia aku mendapat pesan dari Kibum dia mau menerima tawaranku.

Author P.O.V

Langsung hari minggu

Di taman tempat janjian anggota kir sudah berkumpul semua anggota kir dan pasangannya, yah ini seperti acara kencan bersama.

Donghae P.O.V

Aku datang kesini bertiga yah satu lagi dengan Siwon dia memohon-mohon ikut denganku karena dia tidak ada kegiatan dan dia merasa bosan yah mau tidak mau aku mengizinkannya untuk ikut.

Saat aku melihat Kyuhyun membawa pasangan itu membuatku kaget ternyata pasangannya itu Eunhyuk, kembali hatiku terasa sakit melihat kedeketan mereka.

" Hyung ayo katanya kita mau ketaman bermain..." Ucap Kibum sambil memegang lenganku, aku yang merasa risih mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku

" Nee, kajja kita semua berangkat ke taman ... "

Author P.O.V

Sekarang semua alumni kir sudah sampai ditaman bermain, dan ternyata keadaan nya sangat ramai semua alumni kir memasuki taman dengan berpasangan. Donghae dengan Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Yesung. Leeteuk dengan Kang in dan yang terakhir Siwon dan Sungmin.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku yang sedang asik jalan dengan Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba diganggu oleh kehadiran seseorang.

" Kyuhyun-ah kenapa kau mau berjalan dengan namja kurus aniya bahkan kerempeng itu, lebih baik jalan denganku yang bohai ini..." Ucap Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi memegangku, dan sekarang Sungmin yang bergandengan dengan Kyuhyun.

' Ahh kalau seperti ini lebih baik aku jalan sendiri saja ' Akupun berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" Kepada semua penggunjung taman bermain diharapkan segera keluar karena terjadi sebuah kebakaran..." Suara penggumuman dan langsung semua orang berlari sangat cepat

' Bakk' Badanku terjatuh karena sebuah dorongan sangat keras yah seseorang menabrakku, aku mencoba bangun tapi banyak orang berlarian jadi itu malah membuatku ditendang-tendang, "Appo" Rintihku air mataku pecah menahan rasa sakit disemua tubuhku.

Donghae P.O.V

Aku sedang berlari bersama Kibum untuk segera keluar taman, tiba-tiba mataku melihat sesuatu.

" Bummie itu ada Siwon cepat ke dia. Keluarlah bersamanya ... "

" Wae ? Hae Hyung mau kemana ? "

" Aku mau menyelamatkan Hyukjae, sana cepat pergi ... " Aku segera berlari meninggalkan Kibum dan menuju Hyukkie.

" Berhenti menginjak Namja itu ... " Teriakku sangat keras dan mendorong beberapa orang yang menginjaknya, aku melihat Hyukjae hampir tidak sadarkan diri dan banyak luka disekitar tubuhnya.

Aku segera menggendong Hyukjae lalu membawanya keluar dari taman ini, sepertinya Eunhyuk sudah pingsan semoga keadaannya baik-baik saja.

Author P.O.V

Saat Donghae berhasil keluar dari taman bermain itu, banyak yang menanyainya.

" Donghae apa dia tidak apa-apa ? "

" Bagaimana keadaan Hyukkie ? "

" Kau mau kemana Hae hyung ? "

Dan beberapa pertanyaan lain, tetapi tidak ada satu pertanyaan yang dijawab Donghae dia malah pergi dan memanggil taxi, akhirnya Donghae dan Eunhyuk pergi dibawa oleh taxi itu.

Donghae P.O.V

Karena aku tidak tau dimana rumah Hyukjae, jadi aku membawanya kerumahku yah aku tinggal sendiri dirumah yang sangat besar karena orangtuaku tinggal dijepang.

Aku menaruh Hyukjae diatas ranjangku, aku harus membasuh luka yang ada ditubuhnya dengan air hangat lalu memberi luka itu dengan minyak tawon #apaapaan ini maklum authornya kaga tau tentang obat-obatan

Aku kembali kekamar dengan membawa baskom yang berisi air hangat untuk membasuh semua luka yang ada ditubuhnya.

" Wait. Berarti aku harus membuka semua pakaian Hyukkie ? apakah aku harus melalukan itu, tapi kalau tidak lukanya tidak akan sembuh... "

" Tak apa-apalah aku ingin dia sembuh, kan lumayan sekalin bisa lihat tubuh naked nya Namja manis ini ... " Ucapku pelan

Aku pun mulai membuka perlahan baju yang dipake Eunhyuk, akhirnya bajunya sudah aku buja sekarang aku sedang melihat tubuh bagian atas Eunhyuk yang polos, 'Glek' Aku menelan salivaku sendiri saat melihat dua tonjolan pink yang sangat menggiurkan untuk dikulum.

" Paboya kau" Erangku pelan, aku segera mengelap badan Hyukkie mulai dari tangannya, lalu aku membasuh perutnya yang lumayan berbentuk ternyata dia mempunyai ABS, aku pun mengusap pelan ABSnya itu sungguh menggoda, lalu aku membasuh bagian dadanya aku tertarik dengan tonjolannya itu tanganku yang tidak berdosa ini #plakk menyentuh pelan nipple Hyukkie, entah apa yang merasukiku aku menarik dan memelintir nipple Hyukjae pelan, lalu menjilat nipple itu sekilas.

Bagian atas tubuhya sudah selesai sudah aku pakaikan obatnya dan juga sudah aku pakaikan bajuku, sekarang waktunya bagian bawah tubuhnya aku membuka celana jeans dan celana dalamnya cepat.

Aku melebarkan kedua mataku dan sedikit membuka mulutku, 'Arrrgg' erangku pelan juniornya sunggu menggodaku, benar ukurannya ternyata imut tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil, aku memukul kepalaku sendiri karena membayangkan aku mengoral junior Hyukjae dengan mulutku.

Aku mulai mengelap bagian bawahnya dari kakinya akhirnya wajahku sampai didepan juniornya, aku mengusap junior Hyuk pelan dan entah apa lama-lama aku menciumi junior Hyukkie pelan. Dan menjilatnya ' Ssshhh~' Desah Eunhyuk aku kaget saat Eunhyuk mendesah aku langsung memberi obat pada bagian bawah tubuhnya dan memakaikannya celana.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Kepalaku sangat pusing tapi perlahan aku mencoba membuka kedua mataku dan mensejajarkan pandanganku yang aku bebayang akhirnya padanganku kembali jelas, saat mencoba menggerakan badanku rasanya sangat sakit.

" Appo, ini dimana ? "

" Aku ingat saat itu aku hampir mati gara diinjak-injak banyak orang ditaman, siapa orang menyelamatkanku... " Pikirku lalu mendudukan badanku dikasur ini

" Kau sudah sadar Lee Hyukjae ? " Aku melihat kearah pintu kamar, aku kaget saat melihat itu Donghae sedang membawa nampan berisi makanan dan susu.

Donghae Sunbae yang menyelamatkan ku, padahal aku berharap orang lain yang menolongku, akan semakin susah bagiku membencinya, Donghae duduk disebelahku.

" Makanlah kau dari kemarin belum makan aku takut kau akan sembuh semakin lama..." Aku mengambil makananku tapi tanganku sangat sakit.

" Nee sini biar aku suapin kau makan ... " Akhirnya Donghae menyuapiku makan

" Kibum ... " Ucapku pelan saat melihat Kibum sedang berada dibelakang pintu dan sepertinya dia menangis.

" Donghae Sunbae kejar dia, dan jelaskan padanya kalau ini salah paham ... " Suruhku aku percaya Donghae sunbae akan mengejar Kibum aku berusah menahan airmataku karema sakit entah apa yang aku rasakan, aku tidak suka ada orang yang diperhatikan Donghae sunbae selalin aku, tapi aku akan lebih sakit saat menyadari Donghae bukan milikku tapi milik kibum.

" Aniya Bummie orang yang baik, jadi nanti saja aku menjelaskan padanya tentang semua ini ... " Ucapnya lalu kembali menyuapiku makanan lagi.

TBC ?

Review yah kawan-kawan :)

Thanks For : Mingmiuu | Fitri jewel hyukkie | Guest | nurul. | anchofishy | helli | Lee Uen In | mingi | Aiyu Kie | reaRelf | Kyukyu | Kwon Jia | Sora Hwang | Haehyuk Shipper | Fishy861015 | aninda | sweetyhaehyuk | andiniHaeHyuk | EvilLisa2101 | dan yang lain-lain


	5. Chapter 5

HAII BERJUMPA LAGI DENGAN SAYA AHRA ... *TEBAR KOLOR HAEHYUK* #PLAK LANJUT AJA, AUTHOR DATANG LAGI MEMBAWA KELANJUTAN DARI FF GAJEBO INI BUAT PARA READER SEMUANYA :*

MIAN BILA ADA TYPOS

ALUMNI MESUMMMM (PART 4)

CAST : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Kyuhyun, Kibum, serta beberapa penggikutnya (?)

Genre : Romance, NC 15+ maybe

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku terdiam saat itu, sepertinya Kibum menangis tadi karena melihatku dengan Donghae, aku melirik kearah Donghae yang sedang tersenyum sambil menatap kearahku.

" Sunbae ... "

" Waeyo Hyukkie ? " Dia langsung memegang keningku dan memasang wajah khawatir

" Aniya sunbae, aku tidak apa-apa ... " Aku tersenyum pada Donghae, Donghae pun membalas senyumku

" Kenapa kau tadi tidak mengejar Kibum ? padahal sepertinya dia menangis ? kau kan mencintai Kibum, dia namjachigumu sunbae ! " Tanyaku sambil menatapnya kesal, terlihat Donghae sedang berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dariku.

" Emmm apa kau percaya ada orang yang mau pacaran tanpa cinta, bahkan suka saja tidak ? " Dia bahkan menatap mataku sangat tajam

" Mustahil Sunbae, hanya orang babo yang mau berpacaran tanpa didasari rasa cinta ... " Ucapku sambil tertawa seperti menertawakan orang bodoh

" Hahaha ... berarti aku orang babo yah punya pacar tapi tak pernah mencintai Kibum ... " Ucapnya sambil tersenyum miris kearahku

Aku kaget mendengar ucapan Donghae Sunbae maksudnya apa, dia tidak pernah mencintai Kibum.

" Tapi kenapa kau menjadikan dia namjachigumu ? "

" Yah aku menembaknya karena untuk membales budi pada seseorang, kukira lambat laun rasa cintaku padanya bisa tumbuh ... "

" Belajarlah mencintai Kibum ! " Marahku padanya

" Aku sudah mencoba itu Hyukjae, tapi bodohnya aku bukannya mencintai Kibum aku malah mencintai orang lain ... " Donghae tersenyum miris kearahku

" Babo, lupakan orang yang kau cintai dan belajarlah mencintainya Kibum ! " Ucapku tegas

" Ba... Baiklah aku akan melupakan dia Hyukjae ... " Donghae tersenyum miris, dari matanya dia seperti menahan rasa sakit.

Donghae P.O.V

Yah aku akan mencoba melupakan perasaanku pada Eunhyuk, lagi pula dia juga meminta agar aku melupakannya.

' Eunhyuk itu tidak akan pernah suka padaku, mungkin dia malah benci akan kelakuanku ini' Pikirku saat itu

Aku mengantarkan Eunhyuk pulang kerumahnya, saat melihat rumahnya aku teringat rumah yang ditempatin oleh keluarga Eunhyuk itu rumahku yang dulu dibangun oleh appa ku.

" Kita akan pindah dari rumah ini karena appa bangkrut, tapi firasat appa orang yang akan tinggal dirumah ini akan menjadi jodohmu Hae-ah" Aku tersenyum saat mengingat omongan appa ku yang sudah tiada dia percaya bahwa salah satu orang yang tinggal dirumah ini adalah jodohku.

Author P.O.V

Saat ini sedang ada acara pensi disekolah Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk duduk sebelah dengan Kibum tiba-tiba ada bunga seorang murid ngasih bunga mawar pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk melihat ada surat dimawar itu, Eunhyuk membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

" Setalah acara pensi selesai, temui aku di taman belakang sekolah ... Fr : Secretadmirer "

Eunhyuk terlihat berpikir, sepertinya dia penasaran denga orang yang memberinya bunga dan surat itu.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku berpikir siapa yang memberi aku ini, akhirnya acara pensi selesai dan aku pergi kehalaman belakang taman. Melihat sekeliling mencari orang yang memberi bunga dan surat ini.

" Sudah lama menunggu Hyukkie ? " Aku melihat kebelakangku ternyata itu Kyuhyun

" Kyuhyun hyung yang mengirim ini ? waeyo ? " Tanyaku heran, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun jongkong dihadapanku, dan memberikan sebuah cicin.

" Mungkin ini terlihat bodoh, aku menyukaimu dari awal kita bertemu Hyukkie ! Would you be mine ? pakai ini dijari manismu bila kau menerimaku, dan buanglah jika kan menolahku !"

Aku berpikir sejanak, dan mengambil cicin itu dan melihat cicin itu, aku hendak memakai cicin itu di jari manisku.

" Mianhae Hyung ... " Aku melempar cicin itu jauh, tadinya ingin menerima Kyuhyun hyung tapi sesuatu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu.

' Aku berpacaran dengannya, tetapi tidak pernah mencintaiya dan malah mencintai orang lain !' Itu teringat di pikiranku aku tidak ingin seperti donghae yang babo merelakan dirinya tersiksa karena kebohongannya sendiri, jadi aku lebih baik jujur padaku diriku kalau aku tidak menyukai Kyuhyun.

" Mianhae, kalau kau ingin memilikiku buatlah aku jatuh cinta padamu Hyung ... " Ucapku lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun ditaman

Aku juga akan berusah belajar mencintai orang lain dan melupakan sunbae itu.

Donghae P.O.V

Aku duduk di bangku taman dekat dengan campusku, aku memandang sekitar taman itu sangat indah, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk keras pundakku.

" Selalu saja kau dating tiba-tiba saat aku sendiri Siwonie ! "

" Hahaha kita mungkin berjodoh baby Hae … " Jawabnya sambil memberikan wink kepadaku, aku langsung menatapnya ngeri

" Kau jangan aneh-aneh aku ngeri siwonie, lagi pula aku tidak akan tertarik pada kuda sepertim ! " Ucapku dengan nada kesal

" Ayolah Lee Donghae aku hanya becanda, mana mungkin aku menyukaimu, type ku itu seperti namjachigumu Kibum dan Eunhyukkie juga manis ... " Aku melihat kearah Siwon dengan tatapan mematikan

" Jangan menyukai Eunhyukkie ku ! " Ahh bodohnya mulut ini berbicara seperti itu pada kuda ini, aku merutuki diriku sendiri

" Maksudmu apa Hae ? jangan bilang kau menyukai Eunhyuk, dan melupakan Kibum ... "

" Sudahlah tidak ada urusannya denganmu Siwon ... " Akupun pergi meninggalkannya.

Author P.O.V

Sudah seminggu ini Eunhyuk tidak pernah bertemu dengan Donghae, sepertinya Donghae menjadi manusia lanngkah yang sulit ditemui, bahkan Kibum mulai menjauhi Eunhyuk.

" Aku rindu pada Sunbae mesum bodoh itu, haha walaupun dia bodoh, jahat, dan hanya mempermainkan perasaanku tapi aku malah menyukainya bukan bahkan lama-kelamaan rasa ini berubah aku mencintainya ... " Eunhyuk berbicara pada dirinya sendiri lalu dia tersenyum miris

" Hyukkie~ oh iya nanti ngumpul KIR yah ... " Ucap Kyuhyun Hyung sambil merangkul bahu Eunhyuk lalu mencium pipi Eunhyuk

Yah seminggu ini Kyuhyun berusaha mati-matian untuk mendapatkan hati Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa Eunhyuk sudah bisa membuka hatinya untuk Kyuhyun padahal tidak sama sekali.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku mulai terbiasa saat Kyuhyun mencium pipiku, yah aku memang merasa nyaman dengan namja ini, tapi aku lebih suka saat Donghae sunbae menyentuhku dan membisikan kata-kata yang tak pantas untuk disebutkan menurutku.

" Ayo hyung sebentar lagi acara KIR mulaikan ? "

" Nee, ayo kita keruang KIR ... " Aku dan Kyuhyun pergi menuju ruang KIR, ternyata tempat ini masih sepi dan sekarang hujan turun sangat deras

" Hyung aku kemar mandi dulu yah, kebelet nih ... "

" Nee jangan lama-lama Eunhyuk ... " Aku segera pergi kekamar mandi, dan aku selesai buang air aku sekarang sedang berada di depan kaca kamar mandi.

" Yah kau Lee Hyukjae, dirimu sangat tampan wajar semua namja dan yeoja selalu tergila-gila padamu yang tampan ini ... " Ucapku sambil membenarkan gaya rambutk yang tadi berantakan, saat aku melihat kearah aku didepan pintu ada sesosok namja yang aku rindukan, malunya diriku saat ini pasti dia mendengar aku memuji diriku sendiri.

Donghae P.O.V

Aku berada dkamar mandi karena hujan yang tiba-tiba sangat deras, dan ada motor yang bodoh tidak melihatku sedang berjalan akhirnya motor itu menyipratkan air kubangan pada bajuku, saat ini wajahku kutekuk karena pasti aku seperti tikus kecebur got.

Tapi saat aku masuk kamar mandi ada namja narsis yang memuji dirinya sendiri, satu lagi dia bilang kalau dirinya tampan, apa dia nyadar kalau dirinya tidak tampan sama sekali tapi dirinya itu sungguh manis.

" Sunbae kau kenapa ? " Tanya sambil menahan tawa

" Habis mendapat kejutan dijalan ... " Jawabku dingin, aku berjalan mendekatinya lalu mengeser badannya dan sekarang aku yang ada didepan kaca.

" Kemeja ku kotor semua, merepotkan ... " Aku membuka kemajaku dan mencucinya di wastafel depan kaca.

" Pakaian dalamku ikut basah pula, terpaksa aku membukanya ... " Aku membuka pakaian dalamku, dan sekarang aku bertelanjang dada aku melihat kearah sebelahku aku melihat Eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya entah dia kenapa, aneh sekali.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku kaget melihat tubuh Donghae sunbae yang sungguh errrrr~ aku lebih memilih menundukan kepalaku.

" Yah tubuh Donghae sunbae sangat bagus, bahkan dia mempunyai abs yang sexy, aku ingin meraba dan mengelus abs itu, badannya yang kekar ingin sekali badannya yang kekar itu menindih badanku dikasur... " ahhh kenapa aku berpikiran menjadi mesum seperti Donghae sunbae itu, ayolah Hyukjae berpikir yang jernih.

" Haaaccimmm " Donghae sunbae tiba-tiba bersin sepertinya dia kedinginan, aku melepas jaket yang aku pake dan memberikannya padanya

" Pakai ini sunbae, aku tau kau pasti kedinginan... " Aku memberi jaket itu padanya, dan dia menerima jaket itu

" Gomawo ... " Ucapnya dan segera memakai jaket itu, dan diapun langsung pergi begitu saja

'Jleb' Sakit ini lagi aku rasakan, saat dia bersifat dingin padaku, rasanya sangat sakit aku menahan airmataku saat ini.

Donghae P.O.V

'Mianhae' Aku gak bermaksud untuk bersikap dingin padanya, tapi aku ingin belajar membuang perasaan sukaku ah bahkan cintaku pada Eunhyuk.

Tadi dia begitu manis didepan kaca, tingkahnya sangat kekanak-kanakan ayolah Lee Donghae berhenti memikirkannya, aku mencium wangi stawberry dari jaket yang kupakai, ini wangi tubuh Eunhyuk, wanginya sangat lembut.

Aku sudah sampai diruang KIR, beberapa saat kemudian semua anggota sudah berkumpul diruang KIR. Aku memberikan materi pada anggota KIR.

" Oh iya hari sabtu kita akan melakukan pelantikan untuk kelas 1, dan kita akan menginap di di dekat gunung, jadi hari sabtu datang jam 10 pagi jangan ada yang telat ! " Ucapku lalu menutup pertemuan ini

" Ayo my Hyukkie kita pulang ... " Ucap Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk

" Hyung sudah aku bilang berapa kali padamu jangan menaggil ku dengan my Hyukkie, karena aku bukan milikmu... " Jawab Eunhyuk, aku langsung menahan tawaku

" Baiklah Eunhyuk yang manis, kajja kita pulang ... " Ucap Kyuhyun kembali dan memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk lalu pergi dari ruangan KIR

" Shit ... " Ucapku pelan

" Kau kenapa Sunbae ? " Aku melirik kearah sebelahku ternyata itu ada anak kelas 1 satu, namanya Tiffany

" Ahh gwenchanayo Fany ... " Aku tersenyum simpul kearahnya

" Kau ada masalah Sunbae ? " Tanyanya lagi, aku dan menggelengkan kepalaku lalu pergi meninggalkannya

Aku terdiam didepan sekolahku waktu SMA, akhirnya seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Aku tau siapa yang memelukku kalau bukan Kibum.

" Hyung ayo kita pulanng hari sudah sore ... " Akupun mencium sekilas pipinya lalu pergi dengannya

" Hyung aku tau kau belum bisa mencintaiku sepenuhnya, tapi aku akan mempertahankan cinta ini, mempertahankan perasaanku padamu, dan aku akan terus mempertahankan dirimu untuk tetep bersamaku, walaupun harus menyakiti orang lain hyung ... " Ucapan Kibum barusan membuka jalan pikirku yang baru, baiklah kalau seperti itu akan memulainya lagi.

" Baiklah kalau itu maumu chagiya~" Akhirnya aku sudah mengantarkan Kibum sampai rumahnya

Author P.O.V

Sekarang hari sabtu dan semua anggota KIR sudah berkumpul disekolah, ada 3 mobil untuk pergi ke penggungan tempat anggota KIR menginap, Kyuhyun, Donghae. Dan Yesung yang membawa mobil.

Akhirnya semuanya mobil pun jalan, beberapa jam kemudian anggota KIR sampai ditempat yang dituju, anggota KIR menyewa sebuah villa untuk menginap.

" Disini ada 4 kamar, dan pembagiannya diatur oleh ryeowook ... " Kata Donghae

" Setiap kamar ada 4 orang yah, kamar pertama ada Tiffany, Jiyeon, Qri, dan Jessica. Kamar kedua ada Yesung, Ryeowook, Sungmin, dan Thunder. Kamar ketiga ada Leeteuk, Kangin, Heechul dan Hangeng, dan kamar keempat itu Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Henry..."

Semua pergi kekamar masing-masing.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku pergi kekamarku, dan membereskan barang-barangku, ternyata dikamar itu ada dua kasur, kira-kira aku tidur dengan siapa yah.

" Hyukkie kau tidur denganku saja yah ... ? " Tanya Kyuhyun padaku, dengan terpaksa aku mengiyakan permintaannya

Selesai sudah pembicaraan malam ini, dan sekarang waktunya untuk tidur aku kembali kekamar bareng dengan Kyuhyun, akupun langsung merebahkan diriku dikasur dan Kyuhyun sudah berbaring disampingku, aku pun mulai memejamkan mataku.

Aku mulai menutup mataku dan mulai memasuki alam mimpiku, tapi tiba-tiba.

'Brukk' Sakit sekali badanku karena didorong seseorang, dan saat aku bangun dan duduk dilantai aku melihat ternyata yang mendorongku itu Sungmin.

" Aku menyuruh Henry pindah kamar, dan kau Lee Hyukjae tidur dengan Donghae ..." ucapnya lalu Sungmin tidur disebelah Kyuhyun dan memeluk Kyuhyun

Apa aku harus tidur dengan Donghae, aku melihat Donghae sunbae belum tidur diamasih duduk dikasur dan sedang membaca buku, aku pergi kekasur Donghae sunbae dan tidur membelanginya, sepertinya Donghae sunbae sudah menganti posisinya menjadi tidur.

" Appo Sunbae ... " Ucapku saat Donghae menendang pantatku sepertinya dia kesempitan dan tidak sengaja menendang pantatku tapi tetap saja pantatku sakit gara-gara jatuh dari kasur dan sekarang ditendang olehnya.

" Mianhae aku tidak sengaja ... "

" Tetap saja sakit Sunbae ... " Ucapku kesal

" Apa sudah mendingan Hyukkie~ " Ucapnya di telinggaku sambil mengelus-elus pantatku

" Sunbae mesumm jangan macam-macam ... " Sekujur tubuhku terasa kaku

" Aku kan hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa sakitnya ... " Ucap Donghae sunbae sambil meremas pantatku, dan mengelusnya

" Huwaaa sudah kubilang jangan macam-macam ... " Aku refleks membalikan badanku dan memekul pipi mulus yang ada didepanku

" Appooo Eunhyukkie, aaihh~ kau tenaganya... " Aku melihat Donghae sunbae mengelus-elus pipinya yang merah

" Mianhae gak sengaja, a-abiskan tadi Hyu-Hyukkie udah bibilang..." Ucapku terbata

" Lupakan ... Aku pernah ceritakan tentang aku akan melupakan orang yang aku cintai dan belajar mencintai Kibum ? " Kata Donghae sambil menatap mataku lembut

" Nee bagaimana ? kau sudah melupakan oranng itu kan ? pasti sekarang hatimu hanya untuk Kibum... " Ucapku menahan sakit dihatiku, rasanya sangat sakit

" Aku tidak bisa melupakan orang itu Hyuk ... " Ucap Donghae sangat pelan, tapi aku bisa mendengarnya

"Waeyo Donghae sunbae ? kau tega padanya ... "

" Nee aku tidak bisa melupakanmu Lee Hyukjae ... " Ucap Donghae pelan

" Maksudmu apa sunbae ? "

" Gwenchana ... aku ngantuk, aku tidur duluan yah, kau cepat tidur jangan tidur malam-malam..." Donghae mencium keningku lalu tidur membelakangiku

'Deg Deg Deg' debaran jantungku berbunyi sangat kencang apa maksud ucapan namja mesum itu, apa jangan-jangan aku orang yang dia cintai.

TBC ?

Keep REVIEW yah !


	6. Chapter 6

ALUMNI MESUMMMM

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, dan para pengikutnya

Genre : Romance, sedikit grepe-grepe

Eunhyuk P.O.V

'Hangat' Itu yang aku rasakan saat mataku kembali terbuka, tapi apa membuat tubuhku sehangat ini aku merasakan ada tangan diperutku yang sedang memelukku erat aku melihat kebelakang karena ingin mengetahui siapa yang memelukku, 'deg' kenapa wajah Donghae Sunbae sangat dekat denganku. Aku suka wajah tertidurnya sungguh damai dan manis aku melihat kearah bibirnya 'deg' kenapa berdebar sih.

Sedari tadi aku memperhatikan bibir Donghae sunbae terus, aku ingin menciumnya 'plak' aku menampar pipi kananku karena sempat berpikir untuk mencium sunbae mesum ini, aku kembali terdiam sambil merasakan hangatnya pelukan Donghae sunbae.

" Cepat bangun sejam lagi saya tunggu dihalaman villa ! " Ucap seseorang entah itu siapa, aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku dan ingin membangunkan Donghae sunbae.

Setelah berpikir beberapa detik aku menemukan cara membangunkan Donghae aku mulai menghitung mundur 1..2..3 " Sunbae bangun udah pagi! " Aku mencubit kedua pipi Donghae sunbae sangat kencang lalu aku tertawa melihat wajah kesakitannya.

" Appo ! " Donghae sunbae berteriak didepan wajahku, dan ketawaku semakin kencang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Donghae aku tertawa.

" Berhenti tertawa ! atau aku yang membuatmu berhenti tertawa ! " Aku tetap tertawa tidak memperdulikan ancamannya, 'cup' aku kaget ada yang membungkam bibirku dan aku memelototkan mataku dan melihat Donghae sunbae memejamkan matanya, lalu Donghae sunbae melepaska ciuman itu 'Plop'

" Aku ingin mandi dulu ... " Donghae sunbae langsung pergi meninggalkanku 'deg' debaran jantungku kembali lagi dia menciumku ah padahal hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja kebibirku tapi kenapa debaran ini sangat kencang.

Donghae P.O.V

Aku masuk kekamar mandi, dan melepaskan semua pakaian ku aku memegang bibirku sendiri 'kenapa rasa bibir Eunhyuk manis sekali' ayolah Donghae berhenti memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tapi apa Eunhyuk tidak akan marah padaku karena sering melakukan hal yang intim-intim padanya padahal dia bukan siapa-siapaku.

" Byur " aku menyiram badanku hingga basah semua aku sudah memikirkan matang-matang tentang hubunganku dan Kibum, dan rasa cintaku pada Eunhyuk "Mianhae Hyukjae" Ucapku pelan dan langsung menyelesaikan suara mandiku.

Aku memakai handuk hanya untuk menutup bagian bawah tubuhku, lalu aku keluar dari kamar mandi ternyata hanya ada Eunhyuk didalam kamar yang sedang sibuk memaikan ponselnya.

" Hyuk ? mandilah sebantar lagi kita akan berkumpulkan ... " Eunhyuk melihat kearahku, tetapi wajahnya langsung menunduk aneh sekali kenapa lagi dia, Eunhyuk hanya terdiam.

" Eunhyuk-ah kau kenapa ? apa kau malu karena melihat aku hanya mengenakan handuk saja ? " Ucapku sambil tertawa kecil, Eunhyuk mengelengkan kepalanya.

" A-aani ... " Eunhyuk langsung kabur kekamar mandi meninggalkanku.

Aku rapi-rapi dan setelah rapi, aku memainkan ponselku sebentar 'Ceklek' suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari ponselku ke arah pintu kamar mandi 'Oh God' ini pemandangan yang benar-benar mengairahkan Hyukjae hanya memaikai handuk dibagian bawah tubuhnya dan dadanya masih banyak bulir-bulir air, benar-benar minta diterkam.

" Jangan menatapku seperti ingin memperkosaku ! dasar mesum ! " Aku melihat Hyukjae mengambil pakaian diatas kasurnya dan langsung masuk kekamar mandi.

Kenapa dia tidak memakai baju dihadapanku saja, aku mulai tertawa-tawa sendiri dan tersenyum mesum sendiri 'otakku mulai miring sepertinya' aku segera keluar kamar dan menemui alumni-alumni lain.

Author P.O.V

Semua anggota, pengurus, dan alumni KIR sudah berkumpul, dan pembagian kelompokpun dilaksanakan 1 kelompok 2 orang dan Hyukjae sekelompok dengan Thunder.

" Palli Hyukjae-ah ! keburu lilinnya mati ... " Thunder mulai kesal karena sedari tadi dia belum sampai pos 1 karena lilin yang dibawanya mati terus sementara perintahnya sampai dipos 1 lilin harus tetep menyala

" YES ! lilinnya kaga mati ! " Eunhyuk terlalu senang karena lilinnya tidak mati, dan menaruhnya ditempat yang sudah sediakan

" jawab pertanyaan ini ! Siapa pendiri KIR ! " Tanya Kyuhyun selaku yang berjaga dipos ini

" Ahhh Lee Sooman ... " Jawab Thunder semangat *Authornya juga kaga tau jawabannya soalnya jadi ngarang*

" Yup benar ! Perintah selanjutnya apa hyung "

" Ambil ini ! dan serahkan kepada saya di pos 3 ... " Kata Donghae santai sambil memberikan bunga yang sangat kecil dan segera pergi dari pos 1 melewati jalur rahasia.

Eunhyuk P.O.V

Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju pos 2 'Shit' bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membawa bunga sekecil ini bila harus melewati sungai yang arusnya sangat kencang. Akhirnya aku memegang bunga itu erat dan menyeburkan diri ke dalam sungai.

" Kyaaaa ! " Aku berteriak histeris karena aku hampir jatuh tetapi Thunder menolongku dengan cara memelukku erat.

" Gwenchana Hyuk-ah ? " Aku menganguk dalam pelukannya

" Thunder kau bisa melepaskan pelukanmu ... " Thunder pun melepaskannya

" Aku melepaskan bunga itu, mianhae ... " Aku melihat raut wajah Thunder yang hampir tertawa, dan langsung memegang tanganku dan mengajaku berjalan lagi.

Author P.O.V

Akhirnya Eunhyuk dan Thunder sampai kepos 2, ternyata yang menjaga pos itu Sungmin.

" Eh kalian sudah sampai, ini hyung punya hadiah coklat untuk kalian ... " Sungmin memberikan Eunhyuk dan Thunder sepotong coklat, dan mereka berdua memakannya tetapi saat mereka memakan coklat itu dan hendak memuntahkannya.

" Telan atau kalian akan aku suruh memakannya satu batang ! " Ancam Sungmin dengan terpaksa mereka berdua memakannya, setelah itu mereka diperbolehkan pergi dari pos 2.

" Hoek ! tadi itu coklat dari mana ! itu tanah dasar pabo semuanya ! " Eunhyuk berteriak sepanjang jalan menuju pos 3

Donghae P.O.V

Aku menunggu Eunhyuk di pos 3 dan akhirnya dia sampai juga dipos 3, sepertinya wajahnya sangat kesal.

" Mana bunga yang tadi kusuruh bawa ... " Tanyaku dingin

" Mian Sunbae aku menghilangkannya tadi disungaii ... " Ucap Eunhyuk cuek, sepertinya dia sudah terlihat masa bodo dan sangat kesal

" Apa ! hilang ? Dasar pabo tidak bisa diberi amanat bagaimana KIR punya anggoota yang pabo sepertimu HYUKJAE ! " Aku membentak dan memberikan penekanan diakhir saat menyebut namanya.

' Shit ' apa aku terlalu kasar padannya raut wajahnya langsung ketakutan dan sepertinya menahan tangisan yang siap pecah kapansaja.

" Ssssttt ! Hyukjae-ah sudah aku punya bunga itu kok ... " Aku melihat Thunder sedang mengusap-usap punggung Hyukjae, yah ku akui aku cemburu

" Nih Sunbae bungannya ... "

" Baiklan perintah dariku ! Kau Thunder bernyanyi pada sawah disana kau boleh berhenti benyanyi sampai sawah itu bertepuk tangan ! " Kataku pada namja ini diapun segera pergi kesawah yang kutunjuk

" Dan kau Hyukjae ! Katakan saranghae pada pohon disebelahku dan kau boleh berhenti sampai pohon itu bilang nado saranghae ! " Aku melihat wajah manisnya menahan amarah

Eunhyuk P.O.V

'What The Hell' Sampai aku mati pohon itu juga tidak akan menjawab pernyataan cintaku, LEE DONGHAE SIALAN !

" Pohon ! SARANGHAE ! " Oh shit ini sudah 30 menit aku menyatakan cinta pada pohon itu argg sampai kapan seperti ini

" Eh pohon pabo ! Saranghae ! bilang nado kalau engga Hyukkie tebang nih ! " Teriaku kesal pada pohon itu

" Nado Saranghae ... " Eh tadi suara pohonnya, pohonnya membalas ucapan cintaku akhirnya

" Gomawo Pohon ... " Aku berlalri dan memeluk lalu menciumnya

" Seharusnya kau memeluk dan mencium aku, karena aku yang menjawab pernyataan cintamu pabo ! " Aku melihat orang yang tiba-tiba ada disamping pohon

" Donghae sunbae ? ahh nee gomawo ... " Tiba-tiba Donghae mencium pipiku lama

" Hati-hati diperjalanan selanjutnya ... "

Pabo kenapa seenaknya menciumku sih, akhirnya aku melanjutkan perjalanan sendiri dan yang paling sial ternyata aku melewati kuburan, aku melawati kuburan sambil baca-baca (?)

" DORRR "

" KYAAA ! " Aku memukul orang yang menagetkanku

" Appo chagiya ... " Apa-apaan namja ini main senaknya memanggilku chagiya, aku mendudukan diriku dijalanan

" Aku cape ... " Namja itu ikut duduk disebelahku

" Cape ? istirahatlah sebentar ... " Dia menghusap rambutku lembut

" Sunbae boleh aku bertanya " Donghae menganggukan kepalanya tanda bahwa aku boleh bertanya

" Kenapa kau terpaksa berpacaran dengan Kibum ? "

" Hmmm karena aku berhutang budi pada Hyung ku ... " Aku terdiam menunggu lanjutannya

" Dulu Donghwa Hyung menyukai Kibum, dan Donghwa satu-satunya keluarga yang sayang padaku setelah Appa meninggal, tapi Kibum tidak menyukai Hyungku dia malah menyukaiku, dan saat Donghwa meninggal dia menyuruhku agar menjaga Kibum dan menjadi pendamping hidupnya ... "

" Apa Sunbae sudah bisa mencintainya ? " Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

" Tapi aku akan belajar menyukainya, dan melupakan rasa cintaku pada orang itu ... " Entah mengapa aku tidak menerima kalau Donghae sunbae lebih memilih Kibum

Donghae P.O.V

Yah belajar mencintai Kibum dan melupakan Hyukjae sungguh pemikiran yang bagus, dan semoga bisa berjalan dengan mulus.

" Bagaimana kalau aku menyukai Sunbae .. " Deg apa maksud perkata Hyukjae apa dia becanda akan ucapannya, mustahil dia menyukaiku yang selalu bersikap mesum padanya.

" Jangan becanda ! Kau Hyukjae-sii tidak mungkin menyukaiku ! " Ucapku agak berteriak padanya

" Anggap ! hiks saja ucapanku becanda hiks sunbae ... " Eunhyuk langsung berlari meninggalkanku, dia menangis apa dia berbicara sesungguhnya PABO kau Donghae.

TBC !

REVIEW YAH ...


End file.
